


Colors

by Onlymostydead



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contemplation of the colors in the rainbow and the parallels in Simmons' own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

Red.  
Always everywhere. You can't turn around without seeing it. It commands you and you can't help it. You must obey that blood red. Violence, Anger and passion

Orange.  
His laugh echoes through your mind with the color. The smell of cigarette smoke. Crooked teeth that perfectly match a crooked life. You could spend an eternity in that smile.

Yellow.  
Garish, Bright, Energetic. Dumb and happy, her body twisted every wrong way. Mesmerizing.

Green.  
It barely comes to mind in this absence of life. It represents new beginnings and life, but here there are only endings and death.

Aqua.  
A color of in between. That laugh, beautiful, confident. Terrified and insecure. The wrong comment in the wrong place that makes everything seem right again, and you can't help but laugh.

Light Blue.  
Pastels and curses. Why do they fit together so well? Bright eyes and cold words paired with a kind heart and hardened exterior.

Dark Blue.  
You hear the crash before you even see the color. Apologetic laughs, misunderstanding hatred, and unrequited puppy love.

Purple.  
You shudder at that two-faced color. Red or Blue? Good or Evil? On one side good, friendly, calm, happy, and yet the other is evil to the very core.

Pink.  
He'll deny it, much like he denies all else. Himself, his feelings, Oh, what strong feelings. He's a time bomb wrapped in lace, waiting to explode.

...

Simmons falters.  
That had been all of them back then. No freelancers, mercenaries... No real threats.  
But just like the rainbow, one thing hadn't changed.

There was no place for maroon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! So I hope you like it. :)


End file.
